


Torment

by Monmonvi



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Spanking, Stalking, shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonvi/pseuds/Monmonvi
Summary: Jack flinches as a deep laughter echoes through the room, He is here. Jack swallowed and he fidgets his bound hands behind him as he hears footsteps coming closer towards him. The footsteps stopped right in front of him.“Hello, Sean.” He said.A cold hand touches his cheek. “Did you miss me?”Suddenly, Jack’s blindfold was harshly taken off. Jack winced as he struggled to adjust his eyes to the sudden dim light from the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he slightly lifted his head to look at him.Mark Edward Fischbach. This psychopath has been keeping him hostage for days.





	1. Snatched

Jack flinches as a deep laughter echoes through the room, He is here. Jack swallowed and he fidgets his bound hands behind him as he hears footsteps coming closer towards him. The footsteps stopped right in front of him.

“Hello, Sean.” He said.

A cold hand touches his cheek. “Did you miss me?”

Suddenly, Jack’s blindfold was harshly taken off. Jack winced as he struggled to adjust his eyes to the sudden dim light from the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he slightly lifted his head to look at him.

Mark Edward Fischbach. This psychopath has been keeping him hostage for days.

 

It all started a few weeks ago, Jack was fresh out of college; ready to pursue his dream to become a journalist. He recently got accepted to work in a local newspaper company, thinking that this will be the starting point of his career.

The first few days of his new work don’t seem to be out of the ordinary, other than the dark street that he has to walk past every day to work. Jack lives in a small apartment in a peaceful neighbourhood, barely any noise except for the constant pitter patter of raindrops hitting the pavement almost every day here in Ireland.  
It was around two weeks into his new job, Jack grabs his umbrella and swung his backpack on before leaving the house; making sure it was locked. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and beige pants, complete with a blue striped tie; very office casual. He walked along the pavement with an umbrella over his head, daydreaming as he walked.

The path that he walks through on his way to work was a very quiet street, barely anyone walked through here; but it’s the closest and fastest way to get to work. He could walk through the shopping district, but it’s always crowded day and night.

As Jack walks along the pavement, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He slightly turned his head to look at the stranger behind him. The stranger was around his height, wearing a black trench coat and a fedora; he kept his head down as he walked. Jack turned around and increases his walking speed all the way to his workplace.

When Jack reached his destination, he turned around only to find out that the stranger has disappeared; despite already following him almost all the way. Jack lets out a breath of relief and shrugged it off. “Maybe the guy was just walking in the same direction.” He said reassuring himself as he walks into his office.

 

Jack thought what happened earlier was just a coincidence, but he was wrong as the stranger showed up behind him again as he was walking home. “Oh god. What if he follows me to my house? Better take a different route and try to lose him!”. Jack takes a detour towards the shopping district, hoping that the stranger doesn’t follow him… but he did. So, Jack’s only hope was to lose him in the crowd.

Jack squeezed through the crowd as fast as he can, but it’s pretty hard considering it’s packed here. He winced in pain as some inconsiderate guy stepped on his foot. “Motherfucker!” he hissed. After he felt that the pain had subside, he slipped into a clothing store; grab a random t-shirt and immediately enter a changing room. He dropped the t-shirt and place his back on the mirror, sliding down to the floor.

“That was scary…” he said, trying to catch his breath.

“Just in case, I better call someone.” He fished out his phone from his backpack and dialed Felix, his best friend.

After a few rings from the other line, Felix picked up.

“Oh hey. What’s up, Jack?” he said from the other line.

“Felix, I’m being followed… I think. Anyway! Can you come to that clothes store called ‘Random’ at the shopping district? The dude was basically chasing me!” Jack exclaimed.

“What?! No way. You’re probably just imagining it.” Felix said, trying to calm Jack down.

“I’m serious! Come on, man!”

“Ugh! Fine. You better buy dinner next time.” With that, Felix hung up.

Jack puts his phone back in his backpack and shut his eyes, running his hands through his bright green hair; trying to calm himself down. He’s trying to think of a reason, any reason at all; why the stranger was chasing him.

 

By the time Felix arrived, Jack had tried on at least a dozen shirts. He dared to leave the changing room, but not the store. Felix knocked on the changing room door, “Jack, you in there?”. The door swung open, but it’s not Jack; but instead a weird guy with brown hair wearing a white mask on his face.

“Sorry, wrong person.” The guy said. His voice so husky and soft. Felix stood there, unable to form words with his mouth.

“Um, I’m going to go now…” The guy said awkwardly as he walked away.

Felix only stood there, his eyes following the stranger with the sexy voice. It took him a moment; maybe a moment too long before he finally remembered why he was here in the first place.

He knocked on the only other occupied changing room in the store. “Jack?”

The door slowly opened, revealing Jack who seems... surprisingly chill. “Oh, hey Felix, took you long enough.” He said, casually swinging his backpack on his shoulder —already changed back to his office clothes— and picking up his umbrella. Felix raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Weren’t you like… freaking out just a while ago?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh. I’m calm now. I was thinking, and maybe I don’t even need to run away. I could’ve just beat ‘em down with my plus one biceps!!” he laughed.

“Maybe I was just being a bit paranoid, you know. All those horror movies I watched last night” he continued.

Felix don’t care either way, because after confirming that his friend was fine; his thoughts all went towards that masked stranger. Why was he wearing a mask anyway? No one knows.

Felix offered Jack a ride home in his car, because it’s ‘safer’ that way; according to Jack, as he still can’t feel his left pinky toe. But Felix thinks that it’s completely ridiculous.

“Do you remember what he looked like? You could report him to the police.” Felix suggested.

Jack shook his head. “No, he was wearing a hat, I can’t see his face clearly. But if this happens again, I will.”

The conversation stopped there. Jack is too tired to talk, and Felix’s thoughts are still in the cloud.

After a couple minutes, Felix reached Jack’s house. They said goodbye and Jack proceeded to fished his keys out of his pocket. He inserts the key into the keyhole and turned it.  
He enters his house, took off his shoes and closed the door, triple-checking to make sure he locked it. He placed his umbrella next to front door, since it rains almost every day.  
He walked towards his kitchen, flipping the light switch on before walking to his fridge and getting a bottle of milk. He swallowed all of the milk in one swig. He really needs to calm down his nerves so he can sleep soundly tonight.

“Hopefully this doesn’t happen anymore.” He said under his breath.

He placed the empty bottle on the kitchen counter and exits the kitchen. He switched off the lights and went upstairs. Jack walks past the bathroom, his body feels heavy and he also feels dizzy; and his pinky toe still hurts.

Jack opened the door to his bedroom and tossed his backpack to the bedroom floor; not even bothering to turn on the lights, before proceeding to fall face-first onto his bed. He lets out a long sigh, before falling asleep towards the lullaby sung in a deep voice.

 

Wait.

 

A deep voice?

 

Jack’s eyes shot open and he immediately jumped onto his feet. He frantically looks around; the lullaby has stopped and Jack was searching for any signs of life in the dark room. His hand slowly reaches towards the light switch. He found the light switch and was about to flip it on, when suddenly a hand grabbed onto his wrist and he felt a jolt of electricity travelling up his spine. “NGAAHH!” Jack let out a loud scream before falling to the ground, the attacker letting go of his wrist. He tried to move his body but it seems that he was paralyzed from the waist down. So, he uses all his energy and try to crawl away from the attacker behind him; even though his hands felt heavy and exhausted.

“Running away? I’m surprised you still have the energy to do that.” The voice said, stepping on Jack’s ankle; preventing him from moving any further.

“Ngh… Who, who are y-you?” Jack managed out, turning around and using his elbows to prop himself up, to look at his attacker.

“I stunned you with enough power to knock a man out, yet you’re still struggling… Interesting.” The intruder move to squat beside Jack.

“You want to know who I am?” he paused “I’m Mark Edward Fischbach, and I want you.”

Suddenly, Mark grabbed his stun gun and strike Jack on the chest for a second too long. Jack let out yet another scream and started seeing stars, before he hit the back of his head on the ground and his vision started to fade into black.


	2. Beginning

Jack awoke to a dark room, he noticed that his hands and feet was bound to… a bed? Moreover, his bed? He’s pretty sure it’s his because of the soft pillow and the dark green sheets; at least, what he thought to be dark green. The room is completely dark besides the moonlight peeking out through the curtains.

Both his arms were bound with a handcuff to the headboard, and his legs were bound in a spread position; with his left leg tied loosely around the ankle with a rope to the left bed leg and vice versa. Thankfully, his clothes were still on, except for his tie. Jack’s eyes scan around for his attacker, but it seems that he was safe, for now.

Jack started to quietly wiggle his hands around, trying to get free; but not too loud so Mark wouldn’t come check on him. He struggled to get free for a solid 15 minutes before he realized that his efforts were in vain. He then tried the same thing with his legs, yanking at the ropes; but also, find that to be completely useless.

Jack was giving up, until he heard his phone’s notification tone close by.

“My phone? I can use my phone and call Felix!” Jack said quietly, coming to a realization. It’s funny how he just immediately thought of calling Felix, and not 911; but Jack figured that Felix will probably get here faster than the police.

“But… where is it?”

He searches for the phone, by turning his head left and right; only to find that it’s somewhere at the foot of the bed. Although, he’s not sure because he cannot physically see the phone; but can only see the light coming from the phone screen.

“Siri.”

“Siri!”

“SIRI!” He basically yells, but in his ‘whisper’ voice.

The phone beeps, signaling that Siri is now awaiting commands. Jack basically squirms in happiness to find out that his voice could reach his phone.

“Siri, call Felix!”

 

Silence.

 

“Calling… Felix Kjellberg.”

Jack releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A few seconds later, Felix answered.

“Jack? It’s 3 a.m. What the fuck, man?” Felix said, obviously annoyed.

'It’s 3 a.m.? I’ve been out for so long?' Jack thought to himself.

“Felix! You’ve got to help me!” Jack whisper-yelled.

“... Jack?”

“…Jack, say something? Goddamnit, did you just butt-dial me?!” Felix yelled in annoyance.

Jack widened his eyes. That was very loud. Jack immediately tried to shush him, but the receiver is too far away. He also wondered why Siri can hear him and not Felix, but maybe that was because phones are always on standby.

Felix continues to yell profanities very loudly, and Jack continues to fear for his life. Thankfully, Felix hung up after a few seconds. Jack sigh in relief, until he realizes that his only hope just hung up on him. He mentally facepalmed. ‘Great! Just… great!’ Jack thought in his head.

As if on cue, the door swung open. The light from the hallway poured into the room, leaving the person who stood there casted in shadows. The man who stood there was of a muscular build and was topless at the moment, only wearing a pair of black pants and black boots; He has a mop of bright red hair and a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

Jack couldn’t see the man’s face clearly, but he can obviously tell that the man was looking at his phone.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” The man, Mark; said as he approaches the phone on the ground. Every step he took made Jack fear more and more for his life. Mark stopped just inches from his phone and picked it up.

“I should have gotten rid of this, but I expected you to wake up later.” He looks up. “Sean.”

Jack’s body tensed at the mention of his name. How did this man know his name? Jack has never seen him before in his life. Is this what they call excessive stalking? So many thoughts ran through Jack’s mind just by the mention of his name. ‘Do I use to have a childhood best friend named Mark? Don’t think so.’ His trail of thoughts continues.

“Hey, Sean.” Jack snapped back into reality. Mark is now at the foot of the bed; which, from Jack’s point of view, look like he is in between his legs. “You look really pretty right now, perhaps we should take a picture to remember this moment.” Mark said in his deep voice.

He easily types in Jack’s phone password, it’s as if he owns the phone. Jack is scared to know how much Mark knows about him. Mark continues to aim the phone camera at Jack, 

“Say cheese.” Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

Click.

“Done. You look lovely here, what do you say we send this to your best friend, Felix; whom you just called?” Mark said with a smirk. He turned the phone to face Jack, waving it around.

Jack didn’t respond, he didn’t even look at the picture. Hell, he even thought that might be a good idea; Felix will know that he’s been kept hostage and can come rescue him. He mentally cheered in his head.

“But of course, our lovely time would be cut short; and we don’t want that, do we?” Mark said. He proceeded to put Jack’s phone in his back pocket. He ran both hands through his hair and let out a long breath. He stared straight into Jack’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Sean…” Jack shuddered at that. The guy might have a lovely voice, but this guy is creepy nonetheless.

Mark moves to kneel on the bed, in between Jack’s spread legs. He placed his hands on the bed either side of Jack’s waist and leaned down until his face was inches away from Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, proceeded to glare at Mark. His legs are trembling, but he still keeps a strong front.

“What… What do you want from me?” Jack asked, making sure not to say anything that could get himself killed. He may or may not have seen the blade Mark kept in his back pocket when the latter bent down to pick up his phone earlier.

Mark smiled at that question. “I don’t want anything from you. I want you.” He lifts his right hand and placed in on Jack’s cheek. Jack felt like scrubbing his cheek with sandpaper.

“If this is a joke, it’s gone too far.” Jack said, his voice slightly trembling.

Mark chuckled, then he leaned in until their lips touched. He places his other hand on Jack’s other cheek, keeping Jack in place. Jack gasped softly and furrowed his eyebrows but kept his mouth shut.

Mark closed his eyes and began moving his lips against Jack, who remains unresponsive. Mark doesn’t like that, so he bit down on Jack’s bottom lip, hard. Jack gasped at the pain, and Mark took this opportunity and shove his tongue in Jack’s mouth; exploring the warm cavern.

He tried to coax Jack’s tongue into moving with his own, but Jack did not respond.

Suddenly, Mark pulls away; blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Jack had bit his tongue. Mark’s face took on a dark expression, but it disappears and soon replaced with a smirk.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” He teased as he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jack continues to glare at Mark, with some of Mark’s blood on the corner of his lips. Mark saw this and leans down to lick the blood off of Jack’s face.

He places his mouth near Jack’s ear and whispered “You need to be punished.”

Mark reaches behind him and grabs the knife from his back pocket, pulling it out of its leather knife holder. In one swoop, he slices down a clean line down Jack’s shirt; buttons flying off everywhere.

“Oops, better be careful now… wouldn’t want to ruin the perfect skin.” Mark said as he slides his index finger vertically down Jack’s exposed upper body. Jack tries to squirm away from Mark’s touch, but fails since he was bound in place. The redhead managed to reach the waistband of Jack’s pants before the latter spoke up.

“Don’t touch me.” Jack said with spite.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you understand your position here.” He cocked his head to the side.

Mark then proceeded to suspiciously reach into his front pocket and grabbed a small keychain with a button. He turns the button to the right.

“AHHHHH!” Jack yelled out. His body arching up and down as shockwaves course through his body. Thankfully, Mark turns it off after a few seconds, but Jack was left with numb hands and feet.

When the pain subsided, he finally starts to be aware of the collar wrapped around his neck. “W-what?” he asked, since he can’t physically see what’s around his neck.

“A shock collar. Haven’t you noticed?” Mark reached towards the bedside drawer and fished out a small mirror. Now Jack is even scared at how much Mark knows about him, how did a complete stranger know his password? where he put his mirror? Mark probably knows about his family and friends too. The more reason for Jack to be wary of this guy.

Mark turned the mirror towards Jack, showing him the shock collar around his neck. “Looks lovely on you. It makes me feel as if I own you.” The remark makes Jack want to strangle the man. He has had enough. First, he kidnaps Jack; in his OWN home. Then, he kept shocking him and saying these disgusting remarks. This guy needs therapy, and also a lifetime in jail.

Jack watched as Mark placed his mirror back in his bedside drawer, before proceeding to get off of Jack. Mark stood up and stretched a bit with his back faced towards Jack. He walked towards the door and stopped near the door frame.

“By the way, you got a nice selection of coffee. You wouldn’t mind sharing; would you?” He said with a grin.

“I’ll be sure to make you some.” He turned around. “When you wake up, of course.”

He cranks up the button on the small remote all the way to max. Jack felt such immense pain, he couldn’t even describe it with words.

“NGAHHHHHHHH!!” Jack yelled out as shockwaves run through his body. He tossed around on the bed, the handcuffs rattling with his movements; as his vision slowly turns black.

“Good night, Sean.” Mark said lovingly, turning the button to the left; turning it off. Jack stopped tossing around, signaling that he had passed out.

Mark gave one final look at Jack, before shutting the door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying reading this as much i do typing it. Please tell me if theres any error. Updates every week, if i keep it consistent ofc :)


End file.
